Six Places The Doctor Visited
by coulsonlivesandfurylies
Summary: And The Odd People He Met.


1.

"Well Barbara, where would you like to visit?" Ian asked as the two stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had been aiming for Chicago in 1923, but had managed to land the group in River City during 1912.

"Let's just walk around a bit, and then decide," she answered. She gave Ian one of her award winning smiles, then turned towards main street.

'That woman... She will be the death of me,' Ian thought as he watched her walk away.

"Are you coming, Ian?" Barbara asked over her shoulder, giving her fellow teacher another smile.

"Right behind you!" He answered back, jogging to catch up with the long legged brunette.

* * *

"I'd like to visit the library," Barbara said, turning to face Ian. "The TARDIS has a fine one, but I have a feeling that this town will have a beautiful one.

"Alright," Ian answered. "Afterwards, I wouldn't mind a visit to the billiards hall. I've overheard several of the locals saying what a place it is."

"That sounds quite interesting," Barbara said as they made their way towards the large door of the library. Ian jogged ahead and pulled the doors open for Barbara.

Both teachers were shocked by the sight that met their eyes.

Several young men were dancing around the room, passing a woman who could only be the librarian around and dancing with her.

Ian quickly shut the door.

"Maybe we should just go back to the TARDIS," Ian said.

"I agree," Barbara answered quickly.

* * *

2.

"A night at the opera," Ian said, smiling at Barbara. "Who'd have thought that the Doctor would have such an appreciation of the arts."

"I certainly didn't predict it. After all, he's always seems to be annoyed by Susan's music, and your singing seemed to elicit the same reaction from him."

"Maybe he is just a fan of large woman singing high notes," Ian replied. Barbara let out a small chuckle in response.

* * *

"Dear Lord," Ian murmured.

"Is that a...?" Barbara asked.

The rest of the crowd shrieked and ran out of the large theatre. Meanwhile, the Doctor, Susan, Ian, and Barbara were making their way towards the stage door. Ian was there first, ripping it open and rushing in, the rest of the group close behind.

The ruckus they left behind was nothing compared to the chaos backstage. Most of the chorus girls were in various degrees of shock! The worst of being a small blonde who's hysterical rambling sounded something like a chant of 'The Phantom.'

The man who had been dropped from the rafters was laid out on a prop table, the rope still around his neck.

* * *

3.

"Yet again, the Doctor has managed to surprise us," Barbara said, a wide smile on her face.

"He takes us to a ball. And not just any ball, the Embassy Ball," Ian replied. He had not been expecting the Doctor to take the group to a ball.

"May I cut in," an oily man asked, taping Ian on the shoulder.

Giving the man a nod, Ian stepped back. Making his way to the wall, he chose to stand by two older gentleman. Ian kept his eye on Barbara, watching for any signs of distress.

"I see that your lady has been whisked away by Karpathy, also," one of the men said casually.

"I surmise that Karpathy is the Hungarian," Ian answered, nodding towards the man who had interrupted his dance.

A chuckle escaped the lips of the man who had talked. "Yes. I regretfully must admit, I am the one who has led to his rather cocky view of himself. I made the mistake of teaching the imbecile."

"Rather unintelligent, I take it?"

"Sadly, quite the opposite. Incredibly gifted. That is why the ignoramus is so very egotistical."

* * *

"Took you long enough," Barbara whispered harshly.

"Sorry, love. I was having a rather stimulating conversation with a grammarian."

"What was the mans name?"

"Henry Higgins."

* * *

4.

"So, let me get this straight," Dr. Spengler said, frowning at the Doctor. "Our ghost, is actually an alien?"

"And people say we're crazy," Dr. Venkman muttered under his breath.

"Come on guys. The fact that people said that we were crazy with our theories about ghosts should be all the more reason for us to believe these guys," Dr. Stanz said.

"Ray, these two have obviously escaped from Bellevue," Venkman said, grabbing Stanz and yanking him away from the two people. "Just listen to their accents. They're outrageous. It's obvious that they aren't British."

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed. He had just about had enough.

"We are too British," Rose exclaimed, standing with her hands in her hips.

* * *

"Well, it took awhile for the rest of the team to believe you," Dr. Stanz said, shaking hands with the Doctor. "But, I believed you from the beginning. I mean, if ghosts and demons are real, why can't aliens!"

"Probably because aliens will make our lives even more difficult then they already are?" Venkman answered.

* * *

5.

"A Zeppelin ride, Doctor? Really?" Rose asked.

"Well, I thought you'd like to see some of the old forms of transportation," the Doctor answered, smiling at Rose. "After all, Zeppelins were a key part of taking to the skies."

"Ticket," a man with a thick German accent asked. The doctor handed him the psychic paper without looking away from Rose. "Thank you."

* * *

"Oh yeah, I met Hitler once. Awful guy. I accidentally saved him; one of my companions got to punch him, though. That made up for it all."

The Doctor was interrupted from his story telling by the sound of a fight. Both he and Rose jumped up quickly, rushing to the railing that overlooked the rest of the Zeppelin.

The fight ended when one of the men was pushed out of the Zeppelin, falling to the ground.

Turning to face the shocked passengers, the man's reply was clipped.

"No ticket."

* * *

6.

"Sir, are you aware that your spacecraft's registration has been expired for nearly 40 years?" One if the men in the black suits said. He was older, and caucasian.

"Sorry," the Doctor answered in that tone that always meant he really wasn't. "I've been too busy saving your foolish race from Daleks and Cybermen."

The second suit, this one African American, pulled out something that looked roughly like a pen from his pocket.

"J, don't," the first one said. His lips took on what most would describe as a pained expression, but what Rose had a feeling was supposed to be his smile. "Welcome back, Doctor."

* * *

"So, you look different then you did last time I saw you," the agent named K said.

"Well, it has been nearly 45 years," the Doctor replied.

"So, let me get this straight," J said, looking across the table at the Doctor, the towards his partner. "You guys know each other?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied. "I met K here when I was traveling with Barbara and Ian Chesterton. I should mention, they both weren't Chesterton when they traveled with me. Her last name was Wright. But, handful of years after they left, they got married. I actually attended the wedding. Beautiful event."

"And you're used to this?" J asked, turning to look at Rose.

"With the Doctor, anything is possible."


End file.
